Woodridge, Illinois
| footnotes = }} Woodridge is a suburb of Chicago, located primarily in DuPage County, Illinois, with portions in Will County and Cook County. It uses the 630 and 331 area codes. The population was 32,971 at the 2010 census. Woodridge is the home of the Home Run Inn pizzeria chain and a campus of Westwood College. Woodridge was incorporated on August 24, 1959, with less than 500 residents, on a wooded area of high ground overlooking the DuPage River's East Branch. Woodridge is a young community with the vast majority of its homes, businesses, and churches constructed after the 1950s. Woodridge was founded by a housing developer, Albert Kaufman,Albert Kaufman obituary who was largely responsible for the creation of the village. In July 2007, Woodridge was ranked No. 61 on ''Money'' magazine's "100 Best Places to Live". Woodridge is bordered by Naperville to the west, Downers Grove to the northeast, Darien to the east, Lemont to the south, Bolingbrook to the southwest, and Lisle] to the northwest. Geography Woodridge is located at (41.744582, −88.043869). According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , of which (or 98.33%) is land and (or 1.67%) is water. Woodridge is bordered by Naperville to the west, Downers Grove to the northeast, Darien to the east, Lemont to the south, Bolingbrook to the southwest, and Lisle] to the northwest. Transportation Two major interstates run through Woodridge: the North-South Tollway (I-355) and the Stevenson Expressway (I-55). The North-South Tollway allows access to a variety of western and northwestern Chicago suburbs, while I-55 gives direct access to Chicago to the north and Joliet and downstate Illinois to the south. Other important routes are 75th Street and Illinois Route 53. An industrial spur for the Burlington Northern Santa Fe Railroad serves International Center, a large industrial area in the far south section. Commuter passenger rail service between Chicago and Aurora can be accessed in nearby Lisle or Downers Grove. Bus service is provided by Pace, under the coordination of the Regional Transportation Authority. Government The village's government is overseen by the Mayor and a Board of Trustees elected at large. the mayor is William F. Murphy, who was originally elected in 1981 after serving two terms as a village trustee. One of the elementary schools is named after him. Mayor Murphy announced that he will be retiring at the end of his current term. the Village Clerk is Eileene Nystrom. current Village Trustees are Anne Banks, Pamela Beavers, Joseph Kagann, Edward McManus, Gina Cunningham-Picek and David Pittinger. Village departments include Finance, Administration, Police, Building and Zoning, Community Development, and Public Works. The Police Department is a full-service force of 51 officers, a records department and a resource center. The Woodridge Police Department contracts with DuPage Public Safety Communications to provide dispatch services. Woodridge was one of the first communities nationwide to adopt aggressive legislation against underage tobacco use, and the Woodridge Police Department was one of the first to conduct regular "sting" operations using young teens hired by the department to check compliance for tobacco and alcohol sales.http://www.findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m1189/is_n6_v262/ai_9323257 The Building and Zoning department monitors construction permits, land use, up keep, and other considerations. Public Works is responsible for the streets and other village infrastructure, including the water supply. Woodridge receives its water from Lake Michigan. The Village Hall is located in Town Center at Five Plaza Drive. Town Center also includes the Police/Public Works building (One Plaza Drive), the Woodridge Public Library (Three Plaza Drive), and the United States post office (Two Plaza Drive). Woodridge lies within three fire protection districts, the boundaries of which were drawn before the incorporation of the village. As a result, Woodridge does not maintain a village fire department. The fire departments serving the residents are the Lisle-Woodridge Fire District, the Darien-Woodridge Fire District, and the Lemont Fire District. Lisle-Woodridge is top rated as "ISO 1" by the Insurance Services Office. In 2013, after Mayor Murphy's decision to retire at the end of his current term, Gina Cunningham-Picek was elected Mayor. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 30,934 people, 11,382 households, and 8,092 families residing in the village. The population density was 3,716.7 people per square mile (1,435.5/km²). There were 11,708 housing units at an average density of 1,406.7 per square mile (543.3/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 66.29% White, 9.38% African American, 0.16% Native American, 11.27% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.11% from other races, and 3.14% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 25.18% of the population. There were 11,382 households out of which 38.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.1% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.9% were non-families. 23.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.26. In the village, the population was spread out with 27.3% under the age of 18, 9.2% from 18 to 24, 36.0% from 25 to 44, 22.2% from 45 to 64, and 5.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 99.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.8 males. The median income for a household in the village was $42,842, and the median income for a family was $73,691. Males had a median income of $39,159 versus $29,475 for females. The per capita income for the village was $21,851. About 5.2% of families and 5.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.5% of those under age 18 and 3.9% of those age 65 or over. Climate and environment Woodridge is in a humid continental climate zone. On average, July is the warmest month, and January is the coldest month. August typically has the most precipitation, and February the least. The record high for Woodridge was 105 °F (40.56 °C) in July 2005, and the record low of −26 °F (−32 °C) was set in January 1985. Woodridge has been named a "Tree City" by the Arbor Day Foundation for the past 16 years, and a study undertaken in 1996 indicated that village has over 8,000 publicly owned trees. Education The Village of Woodridge School District 68 maintains six elementary schools, Edgewood, Willow Creek, Sipley, William F. Murphy (named after Mayor Murphy), Meadowview, and Goodrich, (serving grades K-6) and one junior high, Jefferson Junior High School, (for grades 7 and 8). Woodridge does not have its own high school. The majority of Woodridge secondary school students attend Downers Grove North or South High Schools in the recently renamed Community High School District 99. Some students in southern Woodridge are served by Lemont District 210 and attend Lemont High School. Additionally, Woodridge students who reside west of the DuPage River (Seven Bridges Single-Family Residences) attend Naperville schools in District 203. Some students also attend the nearby parochial schools St. Scholastica (K-8), St. Joan of Arc (PK-8) and Benet Academy (9–12) and Montini Catholic (9–12). Westwood College maintains a Woodridge campus. Other nearby higher education opportunities are Benedictine University (Lisle), North Central College (Naperville), Lewis University (Romeoville), College of DuPage (Glen Ellyn), Joliet Junior College (Romeoville and Joliet)Joliet Junior College and University of St. Francis (Joliet). Recreation The Woodridge Park District maintains a well distributed group of local parks and open spaces, offering facilities for picnicking as well as sports like baseball, basketball, tennis, soccer, cricket and newly added for 2008, Frisbee golf. The Park District also maintains Cypress Cove water park.http://www.woodridgeparks.org/facilities/fac_cgac_main.htm A series of bike paths built by the park district allow cyclists to ride through the town on paved, dedicated paths. Golf is another popular recreational activity. Village Greens of Woodridgehttp://www.villagegreensgolf.com/golf/proto/villagegreensgolf/ is a Village-owned, 18-hole golf course; Seven Bridges is another Woodridge owned (but not members-only) championship class course. Zigfield Troy is a 9-hole, par 3 course. Woodridge is home to three multi-screen movie theaters, most notably IMAX at Seven Bridges and Hollywood Boulevard, as well as dining options ranging from fast food to formal banquets. Woodridge is also located near the renowned Morton Arboretum. Notable people * Thax Douglas (b. 1957), poet References External links *Village of Woodridge official website *Woodridge Public Library *Community High School District 99 *Woodridge School District 68 *Woodridge church list Category:Woodridge, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Villages in Cook County, Illinois Category:Villages in DuPage County, Illinois Category:Villages in Will County, Illinois Category:Villages in Illinois Category:1959 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1959